Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an office chair or an office chair element, in particular a backrest or seat, including a flat covering element, in particular a fabric, cushioning or webbing element, which is secured to support elements, for example to the arms of a support frame, and is tensioned between the same.
Covering backrests and seats of office chairs with fabric, cushioning or webbing elements in order to obtain a surface for leaning against or sitting on are known in the prior art. Welting is often used to secure such covering elements, said welting being attached to an outside edge of the covering element and introduced into a welt groove provided on the support element. A disadvantage of this solution is that the welt is often not placed fixedly in the welt groove, but rather “escapes” from the welt groove, in particular if the user of the office chair places a heavy load on the covering element.